Serenity
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: Mirai just wanted a normal life, being flattened into a pancake by a dragon was not on her daily to do list... TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I didn't really understand what was going on, at all. One minute I'm walking home from college and the next, I'm almost made into a pancake by a dragon. I guess I should tell you who I am huh? Well my name is Mirai Valentine, though most people call me Rai, I'm half Japanese half American and I live in Miami. I'm almost nineteen years old though I look as though I'm twenty one. My hair, at the moment, is light blue and due to some weird genetic mutation from when I was born my eyes are red.

My clothes are more into the scene and Goth style, knee length black capris and chucks, and a white camisole with my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie tied round my waist with my death note backpack on my shoulder. One thing I always wear though is the chocker my mom gave me when I was younger; it's satin that has a hook and eye fastening with a crescent moon hanging from it. My mom said it's been in my family for years, passed down from mother to daughter; it was called the Luna choker.

Anyway, I was walking along the beach towards my home when a shadow passed over me while I was looking at my choker; it had glowed a few hours ago before returning to normal so I was a little weirded out. Oh, one thing you should know, I can control darkness and light. Don't ask me how I just can and I also know ninjitsu, my mom thought it would be good for me to learn how to defend myself. The meditation helps me control my powers as well.

Back to the shadow, I dropped the crescent moon to look up and see a green dragon coming full speed for me with some kids on its back. "Look out!" the dragon shouted and I did just that except I legged it, tripping over and falling into a forward roll while twisting round o face them again as they crashed into the sand, scaring a few passerby's into fleeing.

Standing wobbly I walked over and waved the cloud of dust from my face. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, squinting as the dragon shrunk and shook his head. "Wow, I haven't hit my head that hard since we went after the wings of Tanabi." It commented while crawling up the arm of a cowboy who was helping the others to their feet. "Well partner you went down like a sack of potatoes, why'd you do that anyway?"

"Yes Dojo, it is most unusual for you to drop from the sky."

"Its fall from the sky you dope!"

"Hey leave Omi alone Raimundo."

Blinking I watched as they argued before the dragon pointed at me. "There! The Luna choker, it gives the user the ability to create objects from their element." I clutched my choker and moved back as a little yellow bald boy walked over to me. "Please may we have the choker, its abilities are not for one as fragile as you." I twitched and clenched my fist, gritting my teeth as I narrowed my red eyes at him as the dust cloud finally settled sensing him flying back. "Ah it is a demon!"

"I'll give you demon you sexist pig!"

He cringed but just as I went to hit him a girly laugh came from above us. "Step back xiaolin losers, this shen gong wu is mine!" gawking I looked at the boy who was hovering in the air from a helipack, his pale skin and bright read hair making him easily stand out, that as he's wearing complete black in Miami… he must be crazy. "Jack Spicer, prepare for a humiliating defeat!" 'Omi' called as his group settled into an attack position so I took the time to look them over, Omi was wearing monks clothing, a red shirt and black pants with a blue sash round his waist while the cowboy was wearing a blue shirt, brown pants and a cowboy hat. The girl well she was wearing a slightly revealing skirt and camisole and 'Raimundo' was wearing green pant and a white hoodie.

Raising an eyebrow I backed off as Jack Spicer called in some 'jackbots' and watched as he then laughed evilly and charged in my direction. "Hey you're pretty cute." He commented casually as I backed up some more only to crash into someone. "Chase Young what are you doing here?" Omi yelled as they all gasped. Feeling a sense of dread I clutched the moon on my choker and looked up as 'Chase Young' looked down at me with his amber eyes.

He was wearing some kind of armour and his hair was dark green, quite long in length as he raised an eyebrow at me and gripped my arm as I stumbled, "thank you." I muttered backing away from him as he crossed his arms and smirked at the others though he nodded in my direction politely. "I am merely here to observe, I have no interest in this shen gong wu." He remarked snidely, snapping his fingers and when he did a large group of jungle cats appeared. "Whatever, let's just get the wu." Raimundo growled and they all turned to look at me.

Gulping I shook my head slowly, backing away step by step before bolting towards my home. "Jackbots, get the hottie!"

"Shut up you pervert!" I screamed at him, ducking and rolling when one of his robots almost got me but that gave him enough time to catch up with me and touch my choker, bathing it in a yellow glow. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, my monkey staff against your Luna choker, the game is whoever falls from their spire first loses."

I gapped at him, while looking at the others who were watching in fear though Chase young looked curious. "Was he dropped on his head as a child?" I asked bluntly which sent the kids into hysterics as I looked back at him. "Fine whatever, just let go already."

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!"

Humming I watched as the scenery changed and I was suddenly on a very high rock spire as was Jack but the others were quite far away. "Gong Yi tempi!"

….

"What?"

"It means go."

"Oh, right… why can't you say it in English?"

He glared at me and held out a staff as our spires started getting smaller beneath our feet as I looked round. "Monkey Staff!" blanching I cringed as he turned half monkey and balanced on one foot as the spires continued shrinking. "My friend you must not let him win, he is on the side of evil!" I heard Omi shout so I raised an eyebrow at him as I lift one foot and balanced carefully. "I gathered that!"

"How can you gather it? I am speaking words!"

Face palming I looked towards Jack who grinned at me. "Jackbots attack!" he screamed and a swarm of robots came towards me and I glared at them as everything went as slow motion, the others screaming in the background while Chase raised an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed. "What is she doing?" he muttered as he watched me.

Humming I clasped my hands together and lifted my leg backwards so it was in line with the one I had on the spire, grinning when Jacks mouth dropped open while his robots got closer and closer. "Dragon Strike; darkness!" I swung my leg down and initiated a backwards cartwheel in the air but as I did a dragon made of shadows appeared and slammed into the robots, destroying them, and knocking Jack straight off his spire and towards the ground. "No!" he screamed while I landed and the scenery changed back to normal.

Rubbing my eyes I tossed the staff that had appeared in my hand to the kids who were staring with their mouths open while both Chase's eyebrow had went up and his mouth parted a little in shock. "… I'm going home now." I muttered before sprinting down the beach away from them. "Wait come back, we must speak with you!" I didn't care so I flipped them the bird then launched myself over a fence and down the street once I reached it.

Gasping for air I stumbled into my home and slumped in the living room. "I'M HOME!"I called, smiling when my mother came downstairs and hugged me tightly. "How was college dear?"

"It was fine, just work as usual."

She hummed thoughtfully while sticking the kettle on. "I received a letter today from someone called Master Fung, apparently he teaches at a place called the Xiaolin temple in china, he said it may be good to train your powers." I frowned at her. "I have college ma, I ain't gonna be finished for another three weeks, I graduate then."

"That's fine dear; I can tell him you'll be there in a month."

I sighed and took the cup of green tea from her when she handed me one. "But what about you? Will you be okay on your own is I went?"

"Of course dear."

Groaning I nodded to myself and waved my hand. "Alright, if you think it will help me with my training then I'll go."

And that's what I did. A month later after I had graduated I was set on a plane for china and am now in a taxi that's taking me to the Xiaolin temple. I was looking out the window at the scenery as the temple came into view and the cabbie parked by the entrance. "This is it." I climbed out and paid the man once he helped me get my bags out. "Thank you" I said quietly, smiling when he nodded and drove away before grabbing my bags and slinging them over my shoulders, I didn't really bring much, just my swords, daggers, clothes and hygiene products plus my cell phone.

I made my way up the steps and into the temple where a very familiar dragon slithered up to me. "Hey there you are, Master Fung is waiting for you, I'm Dojo Chanojo cho though just call me Dojo." He said happily, as I set my bags down where a monk came and took them. "He's just going to put them in your room, what's your name?"

"Mirai, Mirai Valentine. It's nice to meet you formally Dojo."

He grinned and slithered up my arm to rest on my shoulder. "Nice to meet you two Rai, wow that's going to be confusing." He rubbed his head while giving me directions to a room. "Raimundo's nickname is Rai as well."

Nodding I opened the door and stepped inside, kneeling when who I guessed to be Master Fung motioned to the cushion in front of him. "Welcome to the Xiaolin temple young dragon, I'm sure you know what your elements are?" he asked curiously and when I nodded he smiled. "Good, follow me and I shall formally introduce you to your fellow monk's young dragon of light and darkness." Standing up I hurried after him, carefully readjusting Dojo so he wouldn't fall off my shoulder. "Is it nice here Dojo?" I asked quietly as I looked at him through my hair to watch him nod, "oh yeah it is, apart from hen Jack Spicer, Wuya and Chase Young pay a visit. You know about the shen gong wu right?"

I nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as Master Fung stepped into what looked like a training yard. "Yes, Master Fung explained all about them in the letter he sent my mother when she replied to his first one." He nodded and both Master Fung and I casually ducked when a fireball flew over our heads. "Young monks, you have a new ally joining you." He motioned towards me while slipping his arms into his sleeves and I noticed the kids all were wearing red shirts and black pants with blue sashes apart from Raimundo who was wearing the reverse with a red sash instead. "May I formally introduce Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi, young monks, this is Mirai Valentine, and she is the new dragon."

Omi bounded forward to land in front of me and bowed. "It shall be an honour to train you, I shall teach you well."

"Actually, Omi, Mirai is above the rank of Wudai warrior and Shoku, she is a Dragon Sage, one step from being a master dragon." Everyone's mouths dropped open and I mentally cringed while looking at a crow that was sitting in a tree nearby, raising an eyebrow at it when it suddenly bowed and flew away.

"Well this is certainly going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone kinda just stared at me with their mouths open for… quite a while. I thought it was something serious till Omi snapped out of it and looked at Master Fung. "How can she be of a higher level, she's a girl!" He exclaimed only to yelp as I glared at him. "A girl that is willing to kick your sorry behind to hell and back if you make one more sexist comment." I growled before smiling at Kimiko as she slapped Omi "I take it that this is a regular occurrence."

"you got that right."

Nodding slightly I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Clay. "Don't mean to sound rude or anything lil'lady but weren't your hair blue lass time we's seen ya?" I grinned at him and shook my head so my now green hair dangled in front of it. "Yeah it was, I like to dye my hair different colours. it's gun to confuse people."

"WHOA, I hate to interrupt kids but we've got a Shen gong Wu alert!"

I watched as Dojo pulled a scroll out of nowhere and opened it up, revealing a little shadow man playing a flute. "It's called the Flute of Peace, it's supposed to make animals calm down and basically become harmless."

"We must get this Shen Gong Wu before Jack Spicer and Wuya, they may well use it on Chase's Jungle cats."

"Saddle up then kids!"

Blinking I jumped on Dojo's back once he transformed and held on, leaning back to enjoy the view of the sky as we flew for quite a while, "So where's the Wu located Dojo?" I heard Kimiko ask as Clay grabbed his hat before It flew off his head. "It's somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest, which is right around…. here!" he yelled as he dove down like a speeding bullet. "Dojo are you trying to kill us?" Raimundo screamed, the skin of his cheeks flapping in the wind while I just had a huge grin on my face as Dojo landed.

Dojo shrunk, then slithered over to sit on my shoulder. "Shen Gong Wu is that way!" he pointed north so the others walked straight in and Clay plucked Dojo off my shoulder as he did so. Tilting my head I looked round, raising an eyebrow at the crow that seemed to be watching my every move before waving at it and following the sound of yelling. "this Shen gong wu is mine!" 'now why does that sound familiar' "Jack Spicer, Chase Young, prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

Stopping I covered myself in twigs, branches and leaves along with some mud and crawled along the floor stealthily, sneaking past Jack and snatching the Shen gong us from under their noses then crawled back towards the others. "Hey, where did it go?"

"The Shen Gong Wu has vanished!"

I waited for Jack to leave disheartened and blinked as Chase stopped where I was laying. "Quite a clever trick young dragon, we'll have to see what else you can do." he commented quietly, his eyes locked onto mine as a smirk lifted its way to his lips, his arm reaching down to pick me up and set me on my feet, pulling the twigs from my hair while I squinted at him. "I'm quite surprised a woman would cover herself in filth, normally they would rather die than do so."

"No offence meant to whoever the hell you're talking about, but I ain't like most women, besides my dad said that the best way to fool an enemy was to wear camo so I camouflaged myself." He hummed in thought, the calls of my fellow dragons getting distant as they searched for me while he circled slowly, pulling a few leaves away here and there. "Question, are you not supposed to be some evil warlord?" I asked curiously, tilting my head at him as he grinned. "Just because I am evil does not mean I do not know how to treat a woman."

"And her I thought chivalry was dead." I muttered sarcastically, brushing the dirt from my arms while I gripped the flute in my hand tightly as he chuckled and stepped back, clasping his hands behind him as I raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, not all men have forgotten the art of being chivalrous- your friends have left you." He commented suddenly, looking up at the sky as Dojo flew past and vanished.

Humming I stuck the flute in my pocket and started walking through the trees and surprisingly he followed, his pace matching mine as I glanced at him. "They're not really my friends, I've only just formally met them today." He nodded then held his hand out to me. "I will take you back." I blinked at him then his hand hesitantly and he waited calmly until I placed my hand in his. "Thanks."

He nodded and with a snap of his fingers we were transported to some huge palace type place where he released my hand. "Wow." I commented, looking up at the marble ceiling and the rest of the room, smiling at the designs and images and let's not forget the waterfall. "This place is amazing." I whispered but I froze when I saw a large group of jungle cats coming towards me. "They won't harm you." Chase said suddenly as he appeared at my side and looked down at them as they stopped and sat down.

Looking at him I crouched in front of a panther and slowly reached out and when I sniffed my hand I stroked and scratched its ears. "I've never seen a panther before." I said softly, smiling when It rubbed against my legs as I stood up and looked at Chase. "I had better be going, the others are probably wondering where I am."

"They will be here soon, the last person they saw was myself so, naturally, they will assume that you have been taken by me."

"Ah, right."

I sat down where I was standing and almost immediately the panther laid down beside me and placed its head in my lap, purring up a storm as I looked at Chase questionably while he narrowed his eyes at the panther. "It seems you've made a friends young dragon."

"Mirai"

He looked at me with his hands behind his back, a curious look in his eye so I elaborated. "My name, it's Mirai." He hummed thoughtfully then took a seat on the throne that was in the centre of the room, summoning a bubble that showed some sort of image on it. "The other dragons will be here momentarily." He commented quietly while I carefully stood up and walked over to look at what he was seeing.

After a while I got bored and sat down on the steps in front of him, playing with the panther who swatted at my hands gently till it froze and growled at the entry way as the monks crashed through it. "Chase Young, return our friend at once!"

"And why should I? Was it not you who left her?"

"We tried looking for her!"

"Then why is it that I was able to find her after she managed to swipe the Shen Gong Wu out from under Spicer's idiotic nose?"

They glared at him as he crossed his arms and looked down at me. "You are free to go young monk, on one condition." Both my eyebrows went up as the others stuttered so he took that as his time to continue. "You will meet me in the field by the temple every Thursday night, I wish to help you control your abilities."

"And what's the catch to this?"

He looked at the monks and smirked evilly. "You are to stay here, Thursday evening until Sunday afternoon so I can continue training you, then I will return you to the temple where you will continue your training there."

I blinked and snapped my head to the others who immediately began protesting. "Hell no, absolutely not, Mirai you are staying with us!" Raimundo yelled and I scowled at him. "In case you've forgotten Raimundo I do not fall under your orders, my rank is above you so zip it" He gawked at me for a moment then got into a fighting stance with the others once Chase put his hand on my shoulder. "Chase Young, this is most out of character for you." Omi commented, crossing his arms as he stared at him. "YOU have barely seen her and we've only met her today, what is the rush to train her?"

"Clever, young monk, very clever. Hannibal Is growing stronger with the more Shen Gong Wu that he takes possession of. I am uncertain as to what he has planning but it has something to do with the dragon of light and darkness, Mirai. He must be stopped."

"And why can't you stop hm yourself, or just leave us to handle him?"

"Because unless Mirai is able to control her abilities it would be easy for Hannibal to use the Sphere of Yun to capture her and use them for himself, if she is trained her abilities will stop the Sphere from having any affect of her. The same with the Ying and Yang yoyo's."

"You do realise I'm still in the room right?" I asked sarcastically, looking at them all with narrowed eyes as Chase smirked at me. "I detect sarcasm there Young dragon."

"It was only slight sarcasm, If I used full sarcasm the world would implode." I said bluntly, grinning widely as I nodded at him and jumped down to the others. "So, Thursday right?" He nodded and watched us leave through narrowed eyes then motioned to the panther that I had been playing with, go with them and notify me if Hannibal decides to make an appearance."

**Okay, he was OOC but whatever, I just think the old grouch needs a hug.**


	3. Chapter 3

The monks didn't really speak to me on the way back from Chase's but, to be perfectly honest, I really didn't care. As soon as we landed they went off to do their own thing while sending a few scowls my way while I went to speak to Master Fung. "You are troubled young Dragon." He commented as I enter the meditation hall, kneeling down on the pillow in front of him as he opened his eyes to look at me. "What has occurred?" I sighed and sat down comfortably, crossing my legs and leaning my head on my hand. "Chase has asked that he train me from Thursday evening till Sunday afternoon, apparently someone named Hannibal is getting more dangerous by the minute and he'll end up using me for some plan of his or something."

He hummed thoughtfully then rose to his feet, "Follow me young dragon." I stood up and followed him out the room and towards the far side of the temple where we entered a dusty old room where I stood by the door as he rummaged through the various scrolls that were lining the floor. "If I may ask, what are you looking for Master Fung?" He glanced at me for a moment then looked away again. "From what you have told me it sounds like a prophecy I read when I was still training as a monk, it is stored somewhere here and I just need to find it." I nodded and watched him search the room before he picked up a pale red scroll and opened it. "Ah, here we are." He brought it over and showed it to me, pointing out a paragraph in the text so I squinted to make it out. "_For a dragon born of dark and light, a seed of evil is bound to take flight. Unless the dragon hones their skills, the bean is bound to make some kills. Joined together by Heylin royalty, wind, earth, fire and water, they shall bring an end to the mindless slaughter. The Heylin and the dragon bound by the fight, will do what it takes to make things right. When it comes to matters of the heart, the Heylin prince will rise to the part."_

I blinked rapidly then looked at him. "I'm guessing that the dragon is me, the wind, earth, fire and water is Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Omi. The Bean is Hannibal but who is the Heylin royalty?" I asked in confusion as I reread the stanza over and over again. "I believe, young dragon that it is Chase Young, Prince of darkness. He is also referred to as the Prince of the Heylin."

"Ah, right."

I handed the scroll back to him and watched him put it away then crossed my arms over my chest. "So, are you alright with me training with Chase?"

"If it helps to stop 1000 years of darkness befalling us in Hannibal's reign then I have no problems. I shall handle your fellow monks as they may not take this lightly."

"I could've told you that, they're already annoyed as it is."

He sighed and ruffled my hair gently as I slumped. "All shall be well Young dragon, I promised your mother that much." I followed him to the dining hall and ate in silence as the others spoke to one another, glancing out the window to see the same crow again and as I tilted my head the panther I was playing with at Chase's skidded into the room and collided with me, butting it's head on my arm as I stared at it. "What is one of Chase's cats doing here?" Raimundo growled, jumping into a fighting stance with Clay as I stroked its head and tilted my own. "Did Chase send you to watch over me?" it nodded and purred as I scratched under its chin, Master Fung sending me an amused looked as he chewed on a rice ball. "Calm yourself Raimundo, Clay. I have consented to Mirai's training under Chase Young; otherwise I fear we will suffer 1000 years of darkness if we fail to stop Hannibal Roy Bean."

His statement was met with outrage by the other monks so I left the room and jumped onto the roof of the meditation hall, laying back to stare at the sky as the panther somehow found a way to get up to me. "They really need to realise that I will do what I want regardless of what they say." The panther purred and curled up beside me, lying it's head on my stomach and stretching out as the crow flew over and landed on the roof beside me. "Hello Chase." The crow blinked before a bubbled formed in its place showing him sitting on his throne with his cats surrounding him. "Hello Mirai, trouble with the monks?"

"They're acting like I'm a child and that they're older than me, I've been debating whether or not I should hurt them."

He hummed to himself thoughtfully then cringed slightly when a screechy voice reverberated around him. "Oh Chase there you are." I raised an eyebrow as his knotted together in annoyance as a red haired scantly clad woman strolled on screen and perched herself in his lap. "I've been mighty lonely."

"You better remove yourself from my person Wuya or I'll remove your head."

The woman now identified as Wuya jumped to her feet and crossed her arms. "I haven't gotten any Shen Gong Wu In the last few months because Spicer lost them all, especially that last one, how can a Shen gong Wu disappear right from under his nose?"

"Easily Wuya if one knows what they are doing."

He sent me a look that I raised an eyebrow at and shrugged, smiling cheekily as he rolled his eyes at Wuya. "Why are you in my house?"

"Because I thought we could form an alliance, get the Shen Gong Wu and beat those retched monks."

"No now leave, I have much to prepare for when my student arrives."

"Student? You're taking on a student?"

"NOW! You disgusting witch! Go whole up with that imbecile Spicer."

She snarled at him then stalked away and when I heard a bang I guessed that the front door had shut behind her. "You okay Chase?"

"That woman irritates me."

I nodded thoughtfully, and rubbed my eyes. "What are we going to be working on first? Might as well get some practise in before my first lesson with you." I said quietly, covering my mouth as I yawned. "Sorry." He smirked and closed his eyes, tapping his fingers on his knee as he crossed his legs. "First I want to see the extent of your control over your elements; we will do so by sparring. I will be bale to figure out an effective training regime from that."

I nodded slowly, eyes drooping as I listened to both him and the panthers soothing purrs. "That… sounds… good." Chase blinked then looked at me through the bubble, shaking his head when he noticed I had fallen asleep before teleporting to the roof and scooping me up in his arms. "Silly dragon." He muttered to himself as he stalked towards the dormitories, creeping past the others and placing me carefully down on my cot and pulling the cover up over me. "Rest well young monk, our training will be extensive."


	4. Chapter 4

The monks were kinda edgy in the morning, sending the cat and the crow distrustful glances and sending me scowls as well though Omi was a bit friendlier to me. He followed me around when I was training, often attacking me with water so I would bend out of the way, sending light back towards him in retaliation. It did help though; I noticed that as the morning hours passed I was a lot more fluid in my movements, almost like I was dancing instead of fighting. When lunch came I stopped Omi to give him a hug. "Thank you for your help." I whispered, tapping his head as he grinned and bowed towards me. "I too have read the prophecy Master Fung has spoken about, you must be prepared. I consider you to be a friend and do not wish for you to be harmed, by Hannibal Bean or Chase Young." He said quietly, jumping on my back when the panther growled at him for insulting his master. "Don't growl at me you pesky feline, Chase is known for being deceiving!"

"Are you sure it's not because you have a bad habit of being gullible?"

"That to… hey wait! Was that an insult?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

He frowned but, I tapped his shoulder gently. "It's okay Omi to joke around; it's what I do when I'm worried." He tilted his head and crossed his arms as he stared at me for a while; we were the only ones in the lunch hall since the others hadn't arrived yet. "You are worried that you will not learn enough to help." I nodded and sighed, scratching the panther; I'm going to call him Shade, behind the ears. "Yeah- what if I can't and I end up fighting on Bean's side? I'll hurt everyone… I –I wouldn't be myself." I whispered while hugging myself tightly, "I know I come across as strong minded but I still have fears, I would fight-

"Ha! I knew you were going to join the Heylin!"

Omi and I blinked and looked up as Raimundo and the others came in the room and glared down at us. "You're nothing but a traitor to the xiaolin!"

"I didn't-

"Why don't you go to your precious Chase Young?"

"Raimundo you must stop!"

"I-I-

"You're nothing but a backstabbing, traitorous, scumbag! Why don't you go die in a ditch!"

"STOP!"

"_THAT IS ENOUGH RAIMUNDO, CEASE THIS ATTACK AT ONCE!"_

Everyone froze at Master Fung's entrance, myself already as stiff as a rock as I hung my head and clenched my fists so tightly my nails pierced my palms, blood flowing down onto the floor as Omi reached up and smacked Raimundo, sending him flying across the room. "You are a fool Raimundo! Or have you forgotten that you have also travelled to the Heylin side! And myself for that matter, though it was under different circumstances. Mirai is training to prevent the Heylin from winning; Chase Young is also in danger!" Shade snarled angrily, crouching down ready to pounce as the crow flew inside and landed on the table, staring at my hands but also trying to get a glimpse of my face. "Mirai?" Kimiko asked quietly, stepping forward a bit but freezing on the spot as I lifted my head and opened my eyes, both of which were pitch black. My arms trembled as shadows covered them, rising off my back to form swords that were pointed at Raimundo's recovering form but, Master Fung stepped in my line of sight and crouched down, even though the crow turned and threatened to stab him with its talons. "Calm yourself Chase Young, Mirai shall not be harmed." The crow shivered for a moment then turned into the bubble I saw last night, Chase visible from his throne but from I could see from my own state of anger, he was shifting between a man and a lizard creature. "You had better teach that waste of space how to keep his mouth shut, otherwise I may be forced to do so myself." He growled angrily, narrowing his eyes on Raimundo who sent him a defiant stare before bringing them back to me. "Listen to me young dragon."

"Shut up Chase!"

"Be silent you ignorant buffoon or do you want that temple of yours to be blow to oblivion because of your idiocy!"

"What do you mean?"

"A dragon born of both light and dark combined together is always in a state of balance, light is a healing energy and also holy, it is brought on by positive emotions and cannot cause much harm unless the user decides for it to. Darkness on the other hand is a substance of chaos and destruction brought on by negative emotions; you have pushed her to the point where her restraint is hanging by a thread. Continue and she'll destroy the entire temple, though it'll be no skin off my nose young monk, the shockwave will also destroy everything within a twenty mile radius."

Clay whistled and rubbed his neck and hung his head, "That's an awful lot of control then she has there partner, I give you my apologies little lady I was too quick to judge. I'm ashamed of the way I have treated you, ain't the right way to treat a lady."

"I'm sorry too,"

I breathed deeply while Master Fung placed his hand on my head, commanding me to breathe evenly as the swords vanished slowly while sending Raimundo a scathing and disappointed look. "I am shocked Raimundo about this display of aggression, perhaps fate is wrong for once on its decision to have you as a leader when you cannot accept someone who has been born in two worlds." Raimundo scowled at me, Shade trotting back towards me and placing his head on my lap. "I'm sorry then! No need to freak out dude!" I sighed in relief, my eyes going back to normal though they were a bit empty of feeling. "I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to go lye down." I muttered, nodding at Omi and Master Fung before leaving the room with Shade and heading to the dorms.

Master Fung sighed and placed his hands in his sleeves. "For punishment Raimundo you are to clean the entire temple, for the rest of you eat while you can then get back to training. I shall bring Mirai something later." Chase scowled at them and turned the bubble back into a crow, flying towards the dorms where he made it fly and land on the pillow by my head, nestling down as it watched me and I watched it. I stared at it for awhile then stood up, waiting for it to hop onto my shoulder before running towards the field by the temple where believe it or not Chase was waiting with two staffs. I blinked at him as he tilted his head then shuffled nervously. "What is it young dragon?"

"Can I hug you? Just this once? Please?"

He blinked then sighed while nodding his head so I sprinted over and wrapped my arms around him tightly, resting my head on his chest as he placed his hand on my head. "This is what friends do when the other is sad correct? Or between family members and lovers?" he asked quietly as I shook against him before smirking. "I didn't take you to be the affectionate type."

"Shut up! If I need a hug I damn will get one!"

He hummed then stepped back, tossing a staff at me while I wiped my eyes. I caught it with one hand and stared at him as he crouched. "I believe a spar while help you to relax, we will begin when you are ready." I nodded and shifted my stance into one I felt comfortable in then stared at him patiently, if is another thing my dad taught me; don't strike first, let the enemy come to you so you can open a can of whoop ass on them! Chase smirked at me then lunged forward, striking out at my arm then going for my legs as I shifted to the side to dodge the first and shifted my staff the block the second. He jumped back for a moment and circled me before lunging again, sending a continuous rain of attacks at me that I either dodged, countered, or jumped away from. We were really getting into it and his attacks were firmer so I was hit quite a few times and eventually knocked to the ground where I panted for breath.

He hummed thoughtfully, reaching down to pull me up and crossing his arms over his chest as I grinned. "Fell better?" he asked sarcastically before narrowing his eyes. "Not bad though, your form needs work as do your reflexes though with training with the dragon of water that should be accomplished easily, your control over you abilities Is what I am most concerned about, that is what we will practise two days from now when I come to collect you." I nodded quickly, handing him the staff when he put his hand out but he bypassed it and placed his hand on my head. "Ignore the dragon of wind, you are a creature born of two worlds, it is hard to fit in but you have tried and accomplished that, you are a strong person Mirai." I blinked at him and smiled as he stepped back and vanished, leaving me alone in the field before I started walking back towards the temple to shower, cursing up a storm when my body decided to make sure I knew how much it HURT!


End file.
